


Like Lovers Do

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have a quiet evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lovers Do

Viggo moaned as his lover’s strong hands kneaded the tight muscles of his upper back. Slowly, methodically, they worked downward, pausing to concentrate in a different spot. Viggo sighed again. Orlando’s hands were nothing short of magic. 

After another moment palms slid over his buttocks, and the kneading motions gentled to a caress before sliding away, continuing their journey to his feet. 

“Turn over.”

Viggo shivered in anticipation. Orlando’s voice had that husky timbre to it, the one that promised a good night’s loving. He complied eagerly. 

There were some things more important than sitting comfortably on a long flight.


End file.
